You've Kept Me Waiting
by twiheart2thebone
Summary: Just a short oneshot about when Alice and Jasper first met. This is my first oneshot, so please review! I hope you like it.


**AN: This is my first oneshot. Please review. I liked the idea for it, but I didn't want to start a whole new mulitchapter story. Please read and review my other stories as well. This is set from Alice and Jasper's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

You've Kept Me Waiting

_Alice- Philadelphia Diner: _

Today was the day! Jasper was finally coming. It's taken him long enough. I've been waiting for what seems like an eternity, which is what I'll have to spend with him. I sat in a barstool at the diner.

It was early morning, and the diner had just opened. The sun was just starting to rise as I took my place that I had claimed for myself.

"Still waiting, Ms. Whitlock?" Johnathan asked me with a grin. He owned the diner and was in his early forties I think. His hair was dark brown with speckled spots of white. He had crinkles under his eyes and tanned skin. He stood at about five foot ten.

"He's coming today. I can feel it!" I chirped excitedly.

"I can't wait to see who this mystery man of yours is," came Roberta's voice from the kitchen as she made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Jasper," I reminded her.

"Right, I can't wait to meet this Jasper of yours," she corrected herself with a smirk.

I waited there for the rest of the day as the other customers tended to avoid me. I can't blame them. It's just their instincts, nothing personal.

It had been pouring rain outside. I could her the pitter patter of the droplets clearly. It made for a very unsunny day, a perfect day in my personal opinion.

Just as the clock inched towards five o' clock, the quiet diner doors opened. I heard as the air swooshed and some bells jingled. My eyes darted up.

There he was. He had his hat making his eyes practically invisible to the human eye. His blonde hair was glistening with rain. He wore a thick coat over his clothes.

I hopped up from my seat instantly and glided over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I scolded him lightly with a smile as I intertwined my hand in his. I looked up at him in adoration. He looked even more amazing than in my visions.

He looked confused but then drawled in his beautiful accent, "My apologies, ma'am."

"Come on, Jasper," I led him out the door. I waved goodbye to my friends in the diner, and I saw them wave back as I left.

Johnathan called to me, "Goodbye, Ms. Whitlock!" If I were human, I'd blush.

_Jasper- Philadelphia Diner:_

I sat on a bench in the Philadelphian park. Sweet smelling humans passed me by without a hint of suspicion. If only they knew what I was.

I tried to ignore them as best as possible especially considering I hadn't fed in quite some time. I watched the clouds flout in the sky

They blew slowly but with my superior eyesight I could see their slightest movement. The sky was overcast and looked as if it was going to storm. Not many people were roaming the streets due to the fact.

Either way, I had my hat tilted low to where my irises color was hidden. An occasional human passed by me but not many for which I was grateful.

I felt a light drop of rain fall on my arm. I pretended it wasn't there, but the one drop soon became many. A light sprinkle soon became a downpour which forced me to search for shelter.

I stood up from the seat with a sigh and walked down the road until I came to a small diner with just a few humans. From across the street, it looked like there was but a few customers.

I walked in the diner where I was assaulted by the scent of another of my kind. I searched the small building for the source.

It was a small, raven haired girl. Her hair was spiky, forming a dark halo around her head. She was tiny, maybe four foot ten or five foot at the most.

Her eyes were locked on me which was no surprise truly. It isn't every day you run into a member of the vampire community.

I felt different emotions coming off of her. Love, joy, adoration, and hope. That was a new one.

She jumped down from her seat and danced her way over to me. I noticed at last what was different about her. He eyes were a molten amber, butterscotch.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she mock scolded me with her eyes shining with pure adoration. She intertwined her smooth, tiny hand in my larger, scarred one.

She didn't seem to be affected by my scars in the slightest. The young lady paid no mind to them at all. She stared into my deep burgundy eyes happily.

"My apologies, ma'am," I stated, my accent thick in my voice.

"Come on, Jasper," she told me as she led me out of the diner door into the rain. She waved to the others in the diner with a grin. How did she know my name?

There was a younger woman who waved back. The older man called to the vampire beside me, "Goodbye, Ms. Whitlock!"

Ms. Whitlock? I felt slight embarrassment coming off her. She just continued walking beside me. She began the conversation, "Jasper, my name is Alice, and I'm irrevocably in love with you."

"Hello, Alice, or should I say Ms. Whitlock?" I laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"About that," she told me as she bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

"Yes, about that, how do you know my name?"

Her bell like voice tinkled merrily, "I have visions of the future based off decisions. My first vision when I woke up as a vampire was of you, Jasper. My second vision was of the two of us going to live with the Cullen family. They feed off of animal blood like me which is why my eyes are gold. That is why I've been waiting for you. They asked me my name, and I don't exactly know _my_ last name. I'm just Alice, so I borrowed yours. I hope you don't mind."

There was another way as opposed to having to feel the emotions of my victims as I drained the life out of them.

Alice, just Alice, Alice Whitlock, Alice Cullen, just Alice.

My Alice.

Wait, what? _My Alice?_

Yes, my Alice. She already basically told me she was my mate, and she was the psychic.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt her lips lightly peck mine. Her small, light pink lips pressed against mine gently.

I couldn't just not kiss her back.

I whispered in her ear, "I think I might be irrevocably in love with you."

"I know I am," she whispered back. Her sweet breath drifting over me.

"Then, Ms. Whitlock, I think it might be time to set your second vision into action."


End file.
